The structural, conformational and biochemical basis that accounts for the observed stringent requirements for nucleic acid interferon induction is sought. Particular emphasis is currently placed on understanding the phenomenon if the dsRNA-mediated inhibition of protein synthesis in interferon-treated cells. The antiviral and antimetabolic properties of newly synthesized nucleoside analogs is also under investigation.